Lazy Hazy Crazy Days
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Lorelai tells Luke about the dream she had while Rory was in Washington! Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a crush on Jess and Tristan though! Hehehe!)

AN/ This is about Lorelai telling Luke about her dream in the season premiere.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said dully walking into the diner, and sitting down on a swivel stool at the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked placing her head on the counter, and sighing loudly.

"Normally, you're excessively upbeat, and that annoys me, but your acting dull is even more annoying." He stated.

"Well, it's just…" she began, then seeming to rethink admitting what was wrong just shook her head, and sighed again.

"Go on." He coaxed.

"Let's just say hypothetically that a person dreamed a dream, and a certain other person was in that dream. And let's just say that in the dream the person was sleeping, and like thirty alarm clocks go off. And the person gets up, walks downstairs, and standing in the kitchen is someone that the person shouldn't be dreaming about, but is. Then the two people have this wacky conversation, and then the guy kisses the woman like three times, and talks to the woman's stomach because apparently their married, and she is having his twins. And after that he leaves for work, and she wakes up, and now she doesn't know what to do!" Lorelai's voice was filled with desperation.

Luke eyed her suspiciously. "Okay. So the person dreaming is a woman." 

"Yeah." Lorelai admitted.

"This isn't hypothetical is it, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"No it isn't, Luke." Lorelai said looking directly into his eyes.

"Well, I would have to say that it was just a dream, and that the person shouldn't think anymore of it." He replied.

"But what if those people were you and me?" she asked, her heart pounding.

Luke visibly started. "Then I would say…" Luke began walking around the counter toward her, "kiss me Crazy Lady." With that he bent down and kissed her!

Miss Patty, who was sitting a few tables away, pulled out her cell phone, which she had bought for just an occasion as this so that she could spread news faster around town, and she began to call everyone in her digital address book, which was everyone in Stars Hollow, and she spread the word.

Lorelai pulled away from Luke, and rushed out of the diner.

When Rory got home she found Lorelai in a cleaning frenzy.

Lorelai had even vacuumed the furniture!  
  


"Mom! What are you doing?" Rory exclaimed.

"Cleaning!" Lorelai replied rearranging the cans in the cabinet.

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"This place is to cluttered!" Lorelai explained.

"You love clutter!" Rory said.

"Who told you that?" Lorelai asked.

"You did!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, this place needed a tidying up!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, you didn't just tidy, you spring cleaned!" Rory replied.

"Don't be silly! It's winter." Lorelai attempted a joke.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"I told Luke about the dream I had while you were in Washington!" Lorelai said plopping down on the spotless couch.

"You what!" Rory was shocked.

"Yup." Lorelai stated.

"What did he do?" Rory breathed.

"He said 'kiss me Crazy Lady' and he kissed me!" Lorelai blurted

.

"Is he a good kisser?" Rory questioned.

"Rory Gilmore!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What? It's a natural question!" Rory replied.

"Yeah. He is." Lorelai admitted.

"What are you gonna do?" Rory asked.

  
"Make my own coffee." Lorelai stated.

AN/ Sorry, it's not very long. Should I continue? Please let me know in one of those fabulous things called reviews! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. The Splash Fight

I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do however own a crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan though!)

"Mom, you can't avoid Luke forever." Rory commented.

"I can try." Lorelai smiled a little.

"It's been a week." Rory reminded her.

"Umm hmm." Lorelai nodded, pouring ground coffee beans into a filter.

"Mom!" Rory said.

She knew Lorelai missed Luke.

Rory was walking passed Lorelai room one night, when she heard her crying softly.

She hated it that Lorelai wouldn't go talk to Luke.

"Rory!" Lorelai said back, "He never came after me."

"Yes he did." Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, giving her full attention to Rory.

"He's come everyday, but you're always conveniently gone somewhere else." Rory replied.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai shook her head.

"Like the first day, you were at the bank in Hartford. That was on Saturday. Then on Sunday, you went to get your hair done. Then on Monday, you had to work a double shift at the Inn. And the list just goes on, and on, and on!" Rory sighed.

"Those were all things I needed to do!" Lorelai reasoned.

"What do you have to do this Saturday? Get your car washed?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

Just then the doorbell rang.

A look of utter panic crossed Lorelai's face.

"Mom?" Rory called as Lorelai dodged out the back door.

Rory ran to get the door.

It was just the pizza guy.

Rory took the pizza, and met Lorelai on the other side of the house, "It's okay. It was just the pizza guy." 

"Oh." Then they saw Luke heading up the driveway, with a look of determination written across his face.

"Gotta go!" Lorelai told Rory, hiding behind the house.

Luke hadn't seen her yet.

After making sure Luke was on the porch, and that her path was clear, Lorelai took off down the driveway.

Luke heard her footsteps and spun around.

"Lorelai!" he hollered running after her.

"Eeeeeek!" she squealed, seeing him running right behind her.

"Stop!" he demanded.

"Never!" she called over her shoulder.

Luke's Pov:

Boy, can she run!

Lorelai's Pov:

So I could have made the track team, if Luke had been chasing me.

Finally, she had to slow her run, for lack of breath.

He grabbed her as soon as she was in reach.

"Let me go!" she commanded.

"No! What is wrong with you?" By this time they were standing on the bridge.

"Are you going to let me go, Luke Danes?" she asked calmly.

"No." 

"Fine." Then she shoved him into the lake below.

"Lorelai!" he sputtered, grabbing hold of the bridge.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

He glanced at her foot that was just with in arms reach, and pulled her into the lake.

"Luke!" she sputtered.

"What?" 

"Arrrg!" she said.

"Lorelai, we have to talk." He told her.

"Why? Why do we have to talk about it?" she asked.

"Because, it happened." 

"It only happened because, you made it happen." She stated.

"Maybe, I did. But, why did you tell me about that dream?"

"Because, I wanted you to know." Lorelai admitted.

"Then you made it happen." He said.

"I did not." Lorelai objected.

"You did to." He replied.

"Fine. Then we'll just pretend that it never happened." She stated.

"Fine." Luke said.

"I'm cold." She shivered.

Luke smiled and splashed her.

She splashed him back, and before they knew it they were in an all out splash fight.

AN/ You like? Please click that purple, or blue, or whatever color that button is, and review me! I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
